


Just once, please?

by liloromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Liam Payne - Freeform, Lilo fluff, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, best mates, li and lou, liam and louis - Freeform, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, lou and li
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloromance/pseuds/liloromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou, drink one and we will go" </p>
<p>Louis was always the one tricking Liam to drink. But now he's stopped drinking for a while. However, the tables have turned and now Liam tricks Louis into drinking and then things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just once, please?

**Author's Note:**

> first writing on here so keep it calm :-)) plus I'm shit so be nice anyways

The two mates were sat at a pub with their two other mates. They all always hung out at this certain place, usually on the weekends only. The four were like brothers, yet they all weren't living together. It was quite confusing how two and two live together, when all four of them in a home would be better. But Louis and Liam liked having a flat all to themselves, it meant less work had to be done. Niall and Harry felt the same way, believing that they'll all live together maybe in a couple of years. 

Louis will be dreading that day, he wouldn't have Liam all to himself at all anymore. Of course, nobody knew he thought like that. Not even the boy he took a liking towards knew, yet he lives with him. But he doesn't know because Louis knows just how to keep it hidden-at times..

"Harry, you tell us that joke every time the four of us are together," Louis stated, tracing invisible circles with his finger on the table they were seated at. Niall was somewhat laughing while Liam stared blankly at Harry. 

"Fine, I'll go tell my jokes to someone who hasn't heard them. Let's go Ni, I don't think the bartender heard me," Harry slid out of the booth with Niall following behind after giving a face of irritation. 

Liam was beginning to become tipsy by the way his words were starting to slur. He constantly gets wasted when the four are o together, or whenever he and Louis go to the club. Louis wasn't allowed to drink anymore, he was the designated driver since Liam never got his license. Although, a while ago, their friend used to be their designated driver but he sorta went his own way. 

Louis doesn't mind, he loves Liam in this state of his. He can always loves drawing penises with sharpie on his forehead and cheeks. Plus, he loves taking care of his mate. After all, he does a have tiny crush on the boy.

"Why must you always drink water? Have a drink with me," Liam pouted, bumping his shoulder with Louis'.

"My drinking days are over, Payno."

"Just relive those days again, there's nothing wrong with 'em," Liam pushed on.

"Liam," Louis sighed as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's already late and I'm not going to drive while being intoxicated with alcohol."

Liam grew sad as he realised that Louis isn't drinking because of him. Louis has to take care of him and drive them home safely. But tonight, he will not allow him to give up. 

"Lou, you've done it before. You can do it again." 

"Li, this does not sound anything like you. Plus, I'd rather just drink when I'm alone at the pub, not with a pal that can potentially become hurt." The smaller lad really cared about him. But right now, he was tired from doing absolutely nothing today. 

"Lou, drink one and we will go" 

There was a tiny bit amount of liquid in Liam's glass left. Louis took it from the younger boy's hand and finished it. 

"There, I had a drink." 

Liam sighed and placed his chin on Louis' shoulder, watching him intently. Lou knew what he was doing and he was not going to give in to those brown puppy eyes. He was standing his ground, looking everywhere other than his mate on his shoulder. His eyes wandered the premises for the other two lads, questioning why they left them two again.

At first, Lou thought he fell asleep on him. He was in fact wearing a very comfortable sweater, he'd fall asleep on it too. Except, Liam dug his nose into Louis' neck, tickling him.

"Li, stop, that is unacceptable," he gently tried to push Liam off him. Secretly, he wanted him to stay there for as long as he wanted. 

Liam fought back and didn't listen to Louis' protests. He snaked his arms around his waist, pulling the two closer to each other. Louis continued to protest, but really just wanted to snuggle deep into Liam. 

Li was enjoying their cuddling, he always does it when he wants something from the older lad. He even learned a few things from the lad on being stubborn and getting their way. 

"Drink?" Liam offered, a little smile tugged at his lips as he held a glass towards Louis. 

"Li," Louis rolled his eyes, pushing the cup down onto the table. "I will not drink. Clearly, we both are tired and we should head home." 

Liam stayed still with his arms still around the lad like a koala bear. Until, he realised a way to make the lad give in and have a drink; make him uncomfortable. Usually, the two were very touchy with each other and Liam was debating on wether or not Lou would find it uncomfortable. Liam would have an excuse for it too, since he's drinking and they're at a pub. 

He slid one of his hands near Louis' thigh. Immediately, Louis squirmed. He was not understanding what was going on. 

"If you're doing this to make me drink, it's not working.." It actually was working. He was getting very uncomfortable how Liam's hand was swaying on his thigh. It's not that he didn't like it-he loved it. But there was business there that was gonna spring up anytime soon if he doesn't do anything. 

Liam's hand moved to the inwards part of Lou's thigh, making him highly disfuctional at the moment. He groaned quietly, building up the strength to push the boy's hands off. Once he finally got him off of him, he immediately slid back.

"Alright, alright! I'll drink. Jesus Li," he breathed, taking the glass. 

Before he could drink, the two other mates slid into the booth. He practically cheered for this, while incoherent mumbles came from Liam's mouth. He placed the glass down and punched Liam's arm, thinking that he deserved it. 

Li immediately started to rub it, shooting daggers at Louis. 

"Louis, were you about to drink after how many decades?" Niall gasped.

"Oh shut up," he kicked the Irish boy's leg from under the table. "And no, I wasn't." 

"Yeah, okay" Liam muttered, getting a kick from Lou also. "Hey!" 

A few minutes later, Liam started a conversation with Harry while Louis sat in the corner alone because Niall went to take a piss. Louis thought it was a right time to get payback. 

He sat up and scooted closer to Liam and whispering, "Two can play it like that." Liam became confused as Lou dived into their conversation. 

"Harry, what did the bartender say again?" His chin was being held by his hand on the table while his other hand made its way to Liam's thigh. Li's eyes widened, his lips forming a thin line.

Harry told his long story and was hardly realised what the two were doing. He was too busy on laughing about the jokes he told the bartender and a few other random strangers. 

Louis nodded his head to his story, looking interested in his story when really he didn't know what he was saying. He was focusing more on Liam not swatting his hand away as he caressed his inner thigh. He was trying to contain himself and not make a big deal of it. Liam was not going to lose if this was a game they're playing. He will win, he won't be defeated. 

Li's lip started to bleed a little from biting it too hard. Harry noticed it, saying he was going to get some napkins from the bartender. There were napkins at the table, he just really wanted to tell him another joke. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Liam questioned as Harry disappeared. 

"What am I doing? You're the one that started it, I was simply getting my revenge you prick." 

"Sometimes, I'm so angered by you." 

Louis poked Li's side, "yeah, but you can never stay mad at me." 

"You still haven't drank, and we aren't leaving until you do," he crossed his arms over his torso, huffing. "I have an idea. First one to embarrass themselves or get frustrated loses. If I win, you have to drink. If you win, you still must drink." 

"How about, if I win, you have to scream out something really stupid and then we can go home and finally sleep?" 

"That's still embarrassing myself.. Fine, whatever. You're going to have your drink in no time anyways so." 

Louis stretched his arms, yawning. "I don't know if you know this, but I don't lose." 

"The loser gets his wins from the winner." 

"What the fuck does that mean?" 

Liam rolled his eyes, dismissing the comment. They haven't realised how much work they put into, just for a drink or not having a drink. They both just wanted to have a reason to touch each other. Even if that reason had to be something that was utterly stupid. 

Niall came back, chatting the two up about what happened when he took a piss. He said how a kid was getting a blow job in the stall next to his and that the kid couldn't shut his mouth. 

"Does this kid not have common sense, or?" Louis commented, taking a sip from his water bottle. 

Louis tended to forget things that weren't majorly important after about ten minutes. He even forgot about the little game he and Liam had. However, Liam really did want him to drink. He was asking himself what was so special about him drinking, hell he doesn't even know yet he's the one urging him too. He guesses it's because once Louis has one, he has a couple more and cannot stop. His state always made Liam feel weird. But weird as in a good way..

His leg bumped into Louis', purposely. Louis bumped back, playfully and still engaged to Niall's story. But then his leg started sliding up his, causing Louis to furrow his eyebrows because of how weird Liam was being. 

"What's wrong, Lou?" Niall asked. 

Louis smiled and shook his head, telling him nothing happened. Niall became suspicious, but pulled it aside as he started a new conversation. 

Louis kicked Liam off of him, smiling like nothing was happening under the table. He thought it was unfair how Niall was only paying attention to himself than to Liam. He wasn't able to see what Liam was trying to do. 

"So, how've you lot been?" Niall soon asked, once he realised he was the only one speaking.

Just like before, Liam placed his hand on Louis' thigh again as he waited for Louis to answer. 

"Oh, um.. We've, we've been fine," the ending higher than usual. "Whoa, I think I need another water. My voice is cracking, is it hot in here, Ni?" 

"Clearly you need more than water," Niall said as he drank his alcoholic beverage. 

"Yeah, I think you do." Liam agreed, sliding a glass down towards Louis while his other hand is still rubbing his inner thigh.

Louis slapped his hand, playing it off as a joke and smiling suspiciously after. He told them he was fine, and that he was just getting a fever. Liam smiled smugly, rubbing more up towards Louis' hardness. 

"M-maybe I will have a drink or two," Louis said, hoping Liam would get his hand off. Fortuneately, he did right when he heard the word drink. 

But Louis fooled him as he slid down the booth, farther away from Liam and not taking the drink at all. He cursed himself about how Liam always had to have the end seat. Liam looked generally surprised, sternly pushing the drink towards Louis. 

"Liam, you twat. I don't want a drink," Louis pushed his hand away, becoming frustrated and already losing.

Liam smiled with happiness, "well now you have to." 

"No, fuck you. I'm not going to drink," he was forfeiting mainly because he still hasn't gotten over Liam touching him. Not to mention, he was only touching him for a stupid little game.

"Lou.." 

"Li.." 

"Jesus, I'm getting a headache over 'ere," Niall reached for Louis' glass and drank it all down. "There, he has nothing to drink now." 

Liam huffed, pouting and slouching down in the booth as Niall went to go find Harry. It was silent between the two, other than the cheap pub music and the chatting of others. Liam stared at Louis, but Louis stared at his own hands. 

"Lou, you lost yet I'm the one that looks like an idiot." 

"Li, you never look like an idiot. You're too good-looking to look like an idiot." 

He slid down to hug Liam, his head on his shoulder. Louis was right when he said Liam can never stay mad at him. He hugged the older boy back, lightly kissing his forehead. 

Louis picked his head up and looked at Liam. His fingers delicately tickled Liam. Little giggles released from his mouth, gently pushing Louis' hand away. They swayed together as they hugged, being completely silent. 

"Li," Louis whispered.

Liam nodded, facing Louis. Their faces were a small distance apart. Liam stared at his lips, his glossy pink lips. They both couldn't contain themselves and so they both leaned in, lips touching and moving in sync. However, they soon heard a wolf whistle not too far from them as to which Louis panicked and pushed Liam out of the booth. 

Liam fell and was taken off guard. He even let out a little squeal. It wasn't even necessary to push him out, Harry and Niall already saw them. The two couldn't help but laugh at Liam on the floor and a flushed Louis still sitting in the booth. 

"That's a story to tell," Niall said through his laughs. 

"It was pretty obvious that this would happen anyways.." Harry giggled, helping Liam up. 

As Liam sat in the booth again, he hit the back of Louis' head. Louis groaned, but hit him back and it was an endless fight. Soon enough, they kissed again and earned claps from Niall and Harry.


End file.
